


the boy in flat 22

by blackkitty9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Wizard Angst, eridan is my patron troll!!!!!!, wizard angst lots and lots of wizard angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john lives in flat number 20 and has hopes on hiting it with the boy in flat 22<br/>that's all really plus jade and john are a friend shipping not a love shipping like dave and him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is my first fanfic so don't get all weird on me ok  
> it's written in johns point of view

you look across the hall and see him locking his door. he slowly steps back, turns and walks away. you know where he's going you've memorised his shift times at the fish and chip shop across the road. you also know that he's the boy who you've been wanting to ask for a very long time. too long. as you make your way slowly downstairs to the ground floor, cross the road and enter the fish and chip shop jade is waiting there for you. you pull up a chair. she's come a long way for you to meet her. "should i ask him?" you say "john you've been pondering that question for far too long" "i know i just..." "john are we cousins or not?" "to be honest i don't really know myself" "just do it i'll go back to your place i've got a copy of the key to your room" "how'd you get that?" "i asked the front desk john, i ASKED" you sigh, you're not the smooth talker you used to be and it's late afternoon what chance have you got he went in this morning had his lunch break and just went back out again. "john.." jade said "yeah?" "just go" "yeah..." "i believe you can do it john, besides i know he likes you" i smiled she was right. who's gonna stop me from leving him a note with my number on it and my name. it was the end of his shift, jade was waiting for me, i tapped him on the shoulder. he unpluged his earphone and looked at me,he blushed. i shoved a note in his hand and i saw him reading it as i left then i saw him grin and wave at me. the note had read: hi, i am john Egbert i live in flat 20 and i like you a lot please call me! -john P.S. my cousin is staying with me for a few days and so you know she knows about us. 3 days later a got anote from him it read: hi,i'm dave strider thanks for the note i like you too and i'll text you! -dave


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later. you look in the mirror above your bedside table. you are groggy and in "just woken up mode" you don't remember anything of last night all you remember was dave saying something about a 'first date' and the words 'troll party' also the words 'soper slime' come to mind and you think that gamzee may have said them at some point. you also remember dave holding the mayor up and singing 'circle of life' from the lion king which now you think about it was playing in another room where nepeta was sitting watching it alone looking slightly insane. you hear noises coming from the kitchen. dave probably making breakfast you get out of bed and realise you were sleeping in your clothes and that this isn't your bed, or your room, or your flat. you search around for the source of the noise 

in the first room you find nepeta asleep on a couch with 'the lion king'  replaying over and over again. you eneter another room and find karkat on the floor guzzling down punch and saying "fuck gamzee" over  and over again. you also see gamzee has locked himself in the bathroom and is eating what looks like soper slime pies on the floor. "weird" you mutter "very very weird" you continue looking for dave but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. you've seen rose and kanaya both drunk on the floor

finally you find sollux up and wandering around.

"what happened? where's dave?" you ask he thinks for a moment and then says 

"john, dave left 6 hours ago he said he was going home to his flat. i thought you were with him"

he paused took a breath and said 

"gamzee spiked both the punch and the food with soper slime. the only problem was nepeta saw him so to keep her quiet he put on 'the lion king' for her" 

his lisp has gotten worse. 

he's obviosly hang over like you.

this was all dave's fault.

dave's idea to go here 

you can't believe the nerve of him to get you drunk and then leave you with no way to get home.

gamzee starts to make soft honking nioses in his room 

"0-o" said rose stiring slowly

'uuunngg' you colapse in an armchair thinking thourily what did happen last night.

you mull it over and come to a conclusion.

this is all dave's fault 

 


End file.
